


"I'm almost done, now stop moving!"

by ducktapewritings



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan - Freeform, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktapewritings/pseuds/ducktapewritings
Summary: A cute lil domestic fluff involving the reader and everybody's favorite one handed bartender :)
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	"I'm almost done, now stop moving!"

Covid-19 had finally struck West Virginia, and Senator Capito had put the whole county on quarantine about a week and a half ago. At first Clyde and I were doing great with having a few days off of work. We'd gotten a lot of cleaning done, caught up on all of our laundry, and Clyde made himself busy working in the backyard, getting the pool ready for summer.

But, there was only so much vaccuming and dishes that could be done, and I started gonig a little stir crazy trying to keep myself busy. I didn't like to bother Clyde while he was in the yard, because I knew what a perfectionist he was, so I found little projects around the house. 

I thought Clyde was really enjoying his time in the yard and his time off from the bar, that is until one morning he barged into the kitchen while I was putting on coffee and slammed his metal prostethic onto the table.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I gasped, turning around to face him.

"I need the barbershop to open up!" He exclaimed. "Would ya look at this mess?"

I looked up at my husbands dark black locks, and couldn't help but laugh.

Clyde's hair had always laid pretty perfectly on top of his head, aside from when he first wakes up in the morning, or after one of sessions. But now, it fell longer, covering most of his forehead and on the sides almost touched his shoulders.

"Darlin', stop laughing! I look like Sadie when she cut her hair a few weeks back." He grumbled, walking over to me.

"I think ya look handsome." I replied, leaning up on my toes to kiss him quickly. "Sit down, let me get you some coffee."

He groaned, then took a seat at our kitchen counter. I poured us each a mug of black coffee, then sat and joined him. He drank his coffee and fumbled with the ends of his hair, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I have a proposition for ya, cowboy. But, I don't know how you'll be feelin' about it." I finally piped up, sipping on my mug.

"What's that, honey?" He asked seriously.

"I could take a whirl on your hair." I said, sounding almost like a question. "I picked up some tips from Mellie, and I know she ain't leavin' her house because of all this, so I could try."

Mellie was Clyde's sister who was a hairdresser, a very germaphobic, hypocondriac hairdresser. I would've had her down to cut Clyde's hair, but she was no way leaving her house in the mess.

He thought it over while he drank his coffee, then finally nodded his head.

"Okay." He said calmly. "I'll let ya give it a shot, don't be makin' me look crazy though."

"I'll try my best." I giggled, standing up and finishing my coffee. I started rinsing my mug out when I felt Clyde come up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, get my hair all nice n' wet for ya. Thanks for the coffee." He kissed me quickly on the cheek, set his cup down for me to wash, and disappeared.

I washed our coffee mugs quickly, dried them and put them back in their cabinet.

"Baby!" I called as I searched for the scissors. "Bring out your comb when ya come out."

I pulled one of our dining room table chairs into the kitchen, where there was the most empty space with a hardwood floor. A few minutes later, Clyde came walking into the kitchen wearing nothing besides his camoflage shorts, no shirt or shoes.

"Are you trying to distract me, Mr. Logan?" I giggled as he took a seat in my makeshift barber's chair.

He laughed his ol' goofy, tooth laugh and shook his head.

"No. I just thought it'd be easier for the hair to slide off my skin, ya know?"

"I know, baby, I'm just messin'." I said, kissing him quickly on his cheek. I grabbed his comb from his hands and started combing out his hair. 

"Ready?" I asked, once he was all combed out.

"As rain, baby doll."

I took a deep breath and started cutting. I went slow and took my time, making sure not to go too short. It must've been taking longer than I thought because when I got around to the back and almost the end, Clyde started jumping his leg.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, stopping the cutting and peeking around to look at him.

"Just gettin' antsy." He sighed. "I'll stop."

His leg went still and I continued on. Five minutes later, he started again.

"Clyde Logan!" I exclaimed. "I'm almost done, now stop movin'!"

"I'm sorry." He laughed lowly.

I put the finishing cuts on Clyde's hair then stood in front of him to give it one last look over.

"How's it?" He asked shaking his head and brushing off his shoulders.

"I think you might be even more handsome than you were before." I winked, pulling his hand over to the living room so he could look in the mirror.

"Good job, honey. Thank you." He said, smiling at myself in the mirror then leaning down to kiss me.

"No problem." I replied. "I'm gonna go get that kitchen cleaned up."

I grabbed the broom from the kitchen closet and started sweeping up the hair on the floor.

"Hey barber," Clyde called, making me turn to face him. "How's about you put that broom down and come let your customer pay his dues in the bedroom?"

I laughed at Clyde before setting the broom against the counter then practically ran to Clyde and jumped on him, letting him lead me into our bedroom.


End file.
